


Panty Raid

by dragonofheaven07



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Clothing Kink, Drabble, Embarrassment, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Panty Kink, Panty Raid, Shorts (Clothing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofheaven07/pseuds/dragonofheaven07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for Dick, Wally finds a green scaly blast from the past in Robin's dresser drawer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panty Raid

**Author's Note:**

> Was going through my old stuff, thought this was cute. Originally posted here: http://dragonofheaven07.tumblr.com/post/35748858216/panty-raid

Dick had been gone for a full minute. A minute of pure boredom.

Wally swivels in his chair. The two of them were studying, actual schoolwork for a change, and Dick had stepped out when Bruce called him to discuss something urgent.

The clock proclaims another minute has passed, and Wally throws up his hands in frustration. "Jeez Dick, what’s holding you up?“ He laps the wide bedroom several times, but it does little to ease him. He flips through his papers, doodles stick figures, grumbling bitterly.

Doing some exploring couldn’t hurt. Wally gets up, and examines the expansive bookshelves with words too big, bounces on the perfectly made bed, and yanks the cords on the lamps, switching them off and on and off again.

He comes to a polished cherry wood dresser, smirks. "Score.” Opening the first drawer, he sees neat rows of socks arranged by various size and color. Nothing interesting here. Inside the second is a collection of undershirts. Lame.

“Now, let’s see what’s inside drawer number three…Oh wow.”

“Wally! What the hell are you doing?”

The speedster pokes his head out to see his furious friend behind him. “Um, it’s not what it looks like?” He chuckles.

“That’s my underwear drawer, you perv!” Dick storms. “Didn’t I tell you not to snoop around my stuff?”

“But look how cute!” Wally fishes out a pair of scaly green shorts, stretching them apart. “I remember these, you wore them before Batman let you have pants.”

Dick’s face immediately reddens. He makes a choked sound, then yells, “Give those back!” He charges at Wally, who nimbly avoids his grasp as he makes playful chase.

“Good times in these panties, good times.” Wally stops, lifts the shorts high above his head, and Dick jumps desperately. “Hey. I dare you to put them on.”

“Wally, no.”

“I double dare you.”

“Not doing it. Give them to me!”

“Triple dog dare you.” The redhead lowers his arm, presents his palm with the shorts clenched.

Oh, hell. Dick whines, shuts his eyes, and snatches them out of Wally’s hand. “Don’t look, okay?”

Wally smiles wide, and quickly turns around. 

When the acrobat was sure his friend wasn’t peeking, he unzips his jeans, removes his boxers. A spike of heat flows through him as his bottom half is completely exposed, and Dick has to keep glancing up, making sure Wally’s back is still to him.

Dick puts one leg inside the shorts, then the other. He pulls them up just below his hips, musing to himself how tight they were now. He’d certainly grown from the last time Bruce had made him wear these, a good couple years ago. 

“A-All right. You can look, now." 

Wally spins on his heel. 

Dick folds his arms, pouts. "If you want to laugh, just get it over with.”

But Wally doesn’t. He’s just smiling, enjoying the scene. Dick would have preferred the laughter. “Adorable, Robbie,” Wally says, padding to him. “Almost forgot how pretty you looked.”

“S-Shut up.” Dick holds his sides, and his skinny knees knock.

“The first time I saw you, at that meeting, all I thought was ‘damn, those are some good looking legs’.” Wally ghosts Dick’s hip, and the younger boy shivers. “And then, the entire time, I kept wondering…" The redhead glides over the front green ridges, and cups the hidden length. 

Dick gasps, and he grips onto Wally’s forearms like a vice. His breath comes out in short uneven puffs. "Wally, no…”

“I kept wondering, ‘if he’s putting everything on display…’” Wally maneuvers inside the shorts, caressing the taut skin.

“‘…what’s Robin trying to hide?’”


End file.
